


We were a fire with no smoke

by LynValo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Slow Burn, Traducción al español, soft vampire bucky barnes, vampire canon-typical violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Sam no puede evitar rodar los ojos. Saca a los niños de Nueva York pero siguen siendo católicos de Brooklyn, eso es lo suficientemente claro. Bucky atrapa su gesto y sonríe lo suficiente para que Sam pueda ver sus colmillos. Debería de ser peligroso, pero es hermoso, pálido, encantador e imprudentemente tranquilo."¿Quieres entrar?" Sam le pregunta, ignorando el ruido que Steve hace, y la sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha."Sí", él dice. Da unos pasos para acercarse a Sam. "Sí quiero." Traducción autorizada por notcaycepollard, (autor del fanfic).Link del fic original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7903567





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro de nuevo: esto es una traducción. La historia no es mía, sino que pertenece al autor original, notcaycepollard. Yo sólo hice la traducción después de que el mismo autor me lo autorizó.  
> Su historia me gustó mucho, de hecho la compartí en mi fanpage. Sucede que hay casi nada de Winterfalcon en español, y a varios se les dificulta leer en inglés. Bueno, no quería que se perdieran esta historia, así que por ello pedí permiso al autor para traducirla.  
> ¡Gracias de nuevo a notcaycepollard por haberme permitido hacer la traducción y por haber escrito esto tan maravilloso!  
> Aquí está el link de la historia en inglés http://archiveofourown.org/works/7903567, por si se animan a leerla así, o si quieren comentarle algo al autor <3

Es Steve quien finalmente le dice a Sam lo que Bucky es.

Steve ha estado extraño desde que el Soldado del Invierno apareció. Sam ve en sus ojos el miedo, la esperanza y la inquietud, todo confuso a la vez. Sam no sabe lo que significa. Él ve a Steve por la noche, sentado a la mesa en la base bajo la presa, rodando cuidadosamente una bala sobre la superficie. Una vez, dos veces, diez veces. Una y otra vez, lento y tranquilo, y en el acero de la mesa nada más que un fondo de luz de la lámpara. Él no sabe que Sam puede verlo, y su cara está en conflicto, incluso cuando se para, pone la bala en su bolsillo y se aleja en la sombra.

Pero después.  _Después_. Steve gira hacia él, entonces, en la luz del sol del cementerio, el archivo Hydra en sus manos, y sigue arrugando sus ojos.

"Sam", dice y traga. Mira el archivo cerrado. "Sé- Sé que vendrías conmigo si te lo pidiera, sé que lo estoy buscando, pero, Sam, si él aparece en tu puerta,  _no lo dejes entrar_."

"¿Porque él es peligroso?" Sam pregunta, confundido. "Vamos, hombre, yo puedo manejarlo. Él no lo es- Tú mismo lo dijiste, él te salvó ".

"Él no es peligroso", dice Steve, y luego aprieta el músculo de la mandíbula. "No, él _es_  peligroso. Él es- Sam, tienes que- "

 

"Él es _qué_ ," dice Sam, frustrado, y Steve se queda en silencio por un largo momento antes de poner su mano en el bolsillo, saca la bala y la pone en las manos de Sam.

Es de madera. Es muy dura y suave, y Sam se pregunta cuánto tiempo Steve la ha estado llevando, tocándola como un amuleto de la suerte, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de ella y aferrándose con tanta fuerza que lastima su propia mano.

"Después de Azzano," dice Steve, tranquilo. "Antes de regresar al frente. Peggy me la dio. Me dijo, _por si acaso_. Para que la llevara conmigo a todas partes. Entró en el hielo conmigo ".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Sam le pregunta, porque lo que Steve está diciendo no es verdad, no puede ser verdad. Steve abre el archivo a manera de que Sam pueda ver la foto. Un ataúd, es muy sencillo, con la tapa hacia atrás, y en el interior Bucky. Demasiado pálido para estar vivo, pero algo le dice a Sam que él no está muerto. Hay una cadena y un candado visible justo en el borde de la imagen.

"Cinco años después de que cayó," Steve susurra, del bolsillo saca algo más. Una cadena de cuentas de un rosario. No, Sam observa que son dos de ellos. Están enrollados juntos, desgastados con el tiempo y la liturgia. Sam ha visto a Steve rezar el rosario antes.  _Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Gloria Patri, et Filio et Spiritui Sancto, Sicut erat in principio, et nunc et semper, et in saecula saeculorum._  Moviendo las manos, incluso sin contar las cuentas de las oraciones. Ya lo había hecho en la parte trasera del camión, moviendo los labios y los ojos en blanco, hasta que-  _él ni siquiera me conoce_ , había dicho, y Sam está dispuesto a apostar que es la primera vez que había interrumpido un Ave María sin terminar.

"Éste era el mío," dice Steve y lo desenreda con esfuerzo. Toca las cuentas como si fueran preciosas y lo deja caer dentro de la palma de Sam. Es pesado, con la plata ennegrecida con grietas empañadas, un crucifijo tradicional forjado finamente en un extremo. Sam frunce el ceño.

"Sabes que no soy católico", le dice a Steve, y Steve mira hacia arriba, con los ojos tan azules que Sam se sobresalta otra vez por ello.

"Lo sé", está de acuerdo. "Simplemente, por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo llévalo".

"¿Si éste era el tuyo," Sam le pregunta: "de quién ...?" y conoce la respuesta antes de que termine la pregunta. Steve frota su pulgar sobre el rosario, en la cruz Celta. Se muerde el labio. Baja sus pestañas hasta que Sam no pueden ver su expresión.

"Bucky", dice. "Era de Bucky. Pensé que él había perdido la fe cuando dejó de llevarlo, pero él sólo-" y Sam todavía no puede creerlo, pero él entiende. Él entiende todo.  _Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén._

 

Es meses antes de que Steve le cuenta más. Largos meses de perseguir un fantasma negro a través del mundo, pasando largos y fríos caminos antes de llegar ahí. Sam lleva el rosario de Steve escondido debajo del cuello de la camisa. Caliente contra su piel, como una pequeña bendición. Steve lo mantiene seguro con su propia plata. Es probable que sea una blasfemia pensar de esa manera, pero Sam no es católico después de todo, y nada podría haberlo preparado para esto.

Él le ha dado tiempo a Steve para hablar de ello. A veces Steve mira a Sam como si estuviera viendo algo más, como si _quisiera_  algo más, pero ese fantasma cuelga entre ellos, y Sam no va a hacer el primer movimiento. Duermen en la misma habitación, la respiración subiendo y bajando. Sam sabe que Steve luce como un vigilia. Con su cabello aplastado y desordenado. La curva de su boca cuando él no sabe que está siendo observado. Él reza más de lo que solía, ya que los días se hacen más largos sin un avistamiento, sin un sendero a seguir.

 

"Yo lo sabía antes de caer", dice Steve, repentino e impactante, en la oscuridad del motel. "Yo  _sabía_ , Sam."

"Cuéntame" dice Sam, y escucha el sonido del silencio hasta que piensa que Steve se ha dormido después de todo.

"Pensé, en un principio, que era sólo la captura," dice Steve, finalmente una historia se revela, y Sam cierra los ojos y escucha. "Después de Azzano, ya sabes, yo sabía que lo habían estado torturando, no viste- nadie vio, pero- él estaba tan pálido, Sam, y tan extraño, pensé que tal vez eso era lo que la guerra hace. Lo que la guerra le hizo ".

 _¿Era la guerra?_  Steve dice, con una voz como si fuera un sueño terrible del que ha despertado, o un sueño terrible en el que todavía está.  _¿Era esto lo que significa la guerra? Bucky estaba siempre en las sombras, con ojos oscuros, hizo lo que no pudo, la sangre en las manos y en los dientes afilados en una sonrisa que no recordaba. Encontramos soldados alemanes sangrados, y no parecía que Bucky comiera tanto como debiera, me dio sus raciones la mitad del tiempo y me dijo que no tenía suficiente, era tiempo de guerra y nunca era suficiente para cualquiera de nosotros, pero él no se veía hambriento y siempre parecía hambriento, todo al mismo tiempo. Dientes afilados, y una sonrisa amarga, demasiado malo para ser verdad._

 

"Él  _cayó_ ," dice Steve, con un nudo en la voz como un sollozo, y luego lo admite, _fue casi un alivio, pero no fue así, me he abierto las venas para mantenerlo con vida_ , y Sam piensa en la reaparición del fantasma, envuelto en negro como la luz del sol no puede tocar su piel.

 

"¿Tú nunca…?" Sam le pregunta, y no sabe cómo terminar la frase.  _¿Nunca pensaste en usarla?_  Una bala tallada en madera de hierro, llevada como un rosario y tocada casi con tanta frecuencia.

 

"Peggy jamás lo dijo." Steve susurra. "Ella nunca. Ella vio y lo supo, ella debió de haber sabido, la forma en que ella lo miraba.  _Steve_ , ella dijo,  _su amigo ..._  y no terminó. Sólo la metió en mi mano, y me dio un beso rápido, y Bucky se sorprendió cuando me miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me dijo que su labial parecía sangre en mi boca".

 

"¿Todavía…?", Sam dice.  _¿Todavía abres tus venas para él? ¿Detienes el disparo, y llevas la bala fuera de su corazón?_

"Sí", Steve murmura en el final. "Si fuera sólo yo en la línea. Pero no, Sam, esto- "

"Voy a estar bien," Sam le dice, con más confianza de la que siente. "Deja que yo me preocupe por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar bien." Mete el crucifijo en la palma de su mano, caliente de su propio calor corporal, y gira en su lado de la reducida cama del motel. Escucha a Steve susurrar en la oscuridad, y Sam toca su propio rosario como si estuviera a punto de unirse.

_Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, libera nos ab igne inferiori, perduc en caelum erga animas, eas praesertim, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent._

_Amén._

 

Encuentran a Bucky en Europa. Bucky los encuentra en Louisiana.

Es el turno de Sam para tomar detalle; están muy seguros de que lo han acorralado en un barrio en Bucarest, y él se inclina contra una pared en el mercado, trata de buscar a la vez discretamente y como el turista que finge ser. Evaluando su libro guía, un ojo puesto en la multitud de la noche, esperando que una figura oscura aparezca.

"Hey, cariño," alguien murmura detrás de él, cerca, "¿Te perdiste?", Y cuando Sam gira, se encuentra mirando directamente a los ojos fríos de Bucky Barnes.

"Oh," Sam dice, deslizándose en un acento de Maryland, "sí, yo- sí, gracias, estoy  _muy_  perdido. En realidad no creí que alguien aquí hablara inglés.” Ríe compungido y baja la cabeza. Cuando mira hacia arriba, Bucky lo mira con divertido interés, sin convencerse totalmente por su encubrimiento.

"Creo que tenemos un amigo en común," él le dice, "¿quieres que lo llame?"

"No sé qué quieres decir," Sam se encoge de hombros. Mira su mapa. "¿Quieres decirme dónde está mi hotel?"

"Dos cuadras al este," dice Bucky, sin mirar la dirección que Sam garabateó en la hoja de enfrente de su guía, y Sam se molesta con saber que Bucky lo hace a propósito.  _Yo sé dónde estás durmiendo. Te he estado observando, amigo._  "Pero creo que sabías eso, eh."

"Bueno", dice Sam. Dobla su mapa y lo mete en su libro, mete los dos en su mochila. La echa sobre un hombro y se aparta de la pared. Bucky no se mueve, y está tan cerca que Sam puede oler el algodón limpio de su camisa, un débil pero no poco atractivo indicio de humo de cigarrillo. Debajo de eso, la frialdad, como el olor de la nieve al caer. Él sigue mirando a Sam, sin parpadear. Sonriendo, sólo un poco, como si estuviera curioso sobre el próximo movimiento de Sam. "Gracias," Sam le dice, "has sido de gran ayuda."

"Me alegra poder ayudar," Bucky murmura. Sostiene su mano para estrecharlas, y cuando Sam la toma, Bucky se inclina más cerca hasta que su boca está cerca de la oreja de Sam.

"Dile a Steve que se vaya la mierda", dice bajo. Con soplos de aliento sobre el oído de Sam. Su mano, en la de Sam, es fría como si hubiera estado en la nieve sin guantes. "Vendré a ti cuando esté listo. No antes." Y entonces él roza la punta de la nariz por el cuello de Sam, en la delicada piel justo debajo de la oreja. La boca casi sin tocar la piel de Sam, justo sobre el punto del pulso, y Sam tiene que poner todo lo que tiene dentro sí mismo. Bucky se aleja y murmura en voz baja, mirando reflexivo, y Sam toma un respiro entrecortado, parpadea un par de veces.

"Pasaré tu mensaje," se las arregla para decir, y Bucky le sonríe.

"Sí", dice con pereza, "haz eso, Sam Wilson," y en otro parpadeo se ha ido, esfumándose justo como la nieve que cae, como el fantasma negro que han estado persiguiendo.

 

Cuando Sam le cuenta a Steve acerca del encuentro, él puede ver a Steve alterado, y debajo de eso, tal vez celoso, latente. No sabe si es porque Sam vio a Bucky y Steve no, o al revés, Steve quiere intervenir entre Bucky y Sam y gruñirle a Bucky,  _es mío, ¿cómo te atreves?, aléjate._

 

"Dijiste que él- es  _amigable_." Steve dice, con esfuerzo.

 

"Sí," Sam concuerda. "Sonriente. Relajado. Nadie en ese mercado le dio una segunda mirada."  _Olía a cigarrillos y tal vez a la nieve fresca,_  él no dice eso.  _Como el hielo en el aire invernal. Inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi garganta. Deliberadamente dejé que su boca tocara mi piel, y eso me hizo querer-_

"Y te dijo que te fueras a la mierda", Steve dice. Sam niega con la cabeza.

"Me dijo que te lo dijera, hombre. Te dije, él sabe dónde estamos. Quién soy yo. Creo que deberíamos escuchar. Darle el espacio para venir a nosotros".

"No me gusta", Steve murmura, y por supuesto que no, él nunca ha sido bueno en estarse tranquilo o en esperar o en no tratar de abarcar todo el maldito mundo con la fuerza de su mirada. Pero lo hacen de todos modos, dejan atrás Bucarest y Europa, vuelan de regreso a los Estados Unidos y se instalan en una desgarbada casa antigua a las afueras de Baton Rouge. Es de la abuela de Sam, y ha estado vacía al menos casi por un año, y su madre no entiende por qué no pueden quedarse en DC o volver ya a Nueva York, pero les da las llaves de todos modos, toca la mejilla de Sam y le habla afligida, para asegurarse de que él le llamará.

Steve se queja del calor, colorado y empapado de sudor- húmedo y tan lindo que Sam casi no puede soportarlo. Steve corre acalorado de todos modos, él lo sabe, y cada vez que rozan entre sí Steve es abrasador, tan caliente que está ardiendo. A Sam le encanta. Toma el sol y el sudor, y deja que se hunda en sus huesos hasta que casi se puede olvidar de lo fresco de la nevada. Y luego, tres meses después, hay un golpe en la puerta, y cuando Sam responde encuentra a Bucky Barnes de pie en el pórtico, con la cabeza inclinada y la boca curvada en una sonrisa.

"Steve", Sam le llama, pero Steve ya está ahí, cuadrándose todo de anchos hombros como si tuviera que proteger a Sam de una amenaza.

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky le dice, y Sam había olvidado el arrastre bajo de su voz, el acento ronco de sus consonantes, lento como el humo. "Estaba en el vecindario. Pensé en pasar por aquí ".

"Rumania," dice Steve, con la voz llena de cansancio y de humor seco. "En serio, estabas en la maldita  _Rumania._ "

"Me gusta estar ahí," Bucky se encoge de hombros, y Sam bufa.

"Es un poco cliché, ¿no te parece?"

"Arquetípico", Steve concuerda. "Jugando a los estereotipos."

"Oh, jódete, Rogers," Bucky suspira, y sus ojos se sacuden al rosario alrededor de la muñeca de Steve. "¿Sigues en los _Misterios Dolorosos_ , amigo?"

"Es decir," Steve dice, "parecía fuera de lugar para rezar _el Glorioso_ ", y Sam no puede evitar rodar los ojos. Saca a los niños de Nueva York pero siguen siendo católicos de Brooklyn, eso es lo suficientemente claro. Bucky atrapa su gesto y sonríe lo suficiente para que Sam pueda ver sus colmillos. Debería de ser peligroso, pero es hermoso, pálido, encantador e imprudentemente tranquilo.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Sam le pregunta, ignorando el ruido que Steve hace, y la sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha.

"Sí", él dice. Da unos pasos para acercarse a Sam. "Sí quiero."

 

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Steve le pregunta más tarde, bajo y furioso "¿Qué estás-? Te lo _dije,_ Jesucristo, y tú sólo lo invitas directamente."

"Tú lo quieres cerca", dice Sam. "Nunca le habías preguntado."

"Yo no lo haría," Steve susurró, "no contigo en la línea," y Sam asiente. Mira a Steve a los ojos.

"Sí", él dice, "Lo _sé,_  lo hice por ti. Está bien, Steve, estará bien. Mira, lo estoy usando justo como lo pediste" y saca el rosario de debajo de su camisa, levantándolo. Steve lo agarra con fuerza en su puño, tira a Sam de él, y por un momento Sam se estremece, piensa que Steve finalmente va a besarlo. No lo hace. Sólo cuadra su mandíbula, respirando con dificultad. Frunce el ceño hasta que las arrugas entre sus ojos se profundizan.

"Está bien", dice. "Yo- gracias. Sam, _Jesús_ , gracias ".

"Nombre del Señor", Sam murmura, "no lo tomes en vano", y Steve se ruboriza y ríe. Sam mete de nuevo las cuentas del rosario en su cuello. Es cálido de la mano de Steve, extrañamente íntimo. Más aún cuando Sam hace contacto con los ojos de nuevo y sostiene la mirada de Steve. Muerde su labio y observa cómo Steve mira su boca y sus ojos de nuevo. Sam está  _cansado_  de esto, de esta cosa. Cansado de esperar por Steve, cansado de su flagelación, cansado de sus miedos misteriosamente implícitos. Él presionaría, pero quiere que Steve lo quiera, que actúe sobre él, y Steve no lo hace de esa manera. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo echando abajo todo lo que quiere, tal vez dejando que el peso del mundo empuje hacia abajo a  _Steve_  y levante al Capitán América brillante, dorado y radiante.

"Entonces", dice en su lugar, "¿en qué habitación vamos a poner el ataúd, eh?" y mira a Steve reír de nuevo, lo observa echar abajo lo que sea que él siente.

 

Sam no sabe qué esperar, pero Bucky es más perspicaz, más oscuro y silencioso de lo que se había imaginado, y más hermoso también. Bromean cuando Steve no está ahí, su sonrisa es brillante y sus ojos azules, y Sam trata de recordar que también es poderoso, que podría tomar la garganta de Sam tan fácilmente como romper papel, que tiraría a Sam al cielo sin nada más que una fuerza inhumana. Que él es la fuerza detrás de tanta muerte que, en algunos días, todavía hace girar la cabeza de Sam. Pero es difícil de tenerlo en cuenta cuando Bucky es suave, tranquilo y grácil, eternamente y preternaturalmente juvenil, con las mangas de su suéter cubriendo hasta los pulgares como si tal vez tuviese frío. (Él siempre es frío, él _nunca_  está frío, Sam no sabe si se trata de ambos o ninguno. Bucky no se ha sentido humanamente cálido en casi un siglo, es todo lo que Sam sabe.)

 

Bucky fuma cigarrillos, afuera en el pórtico trasero, y Sam no puede averiguar si se trata de una manía, o un hábito viejo o algo que realmente disfruta, pero él mismo toma el hábito de sentarse en el pórtico con él, sus hombros nunca se tocan.

"¿Quieres uno?" Bucky le pregunta una noche, sacando uno del paquete, y Sam niega con la cabeza, espera hasta que Bucky lo enciende y da una calada. Lo toma de sus dedos, lo lleva a su boca, inhala hasta que sus pulmones queman. "Es malo para ti," Bucky le dice, mirando divertido, y Sam se encoge de hombros, sopla el humo en el aire cálido de la noche.

"Tengo que encontrar alguna clase de escapatoria", dice como si fuera realmente así de simple, y Bucky se ríe, toma el cigarrillo de vuelta.

" _Tú_ lo haces," le dice, con los ojos distantes, y Sam se inclina hacia atrás en sus manos, mira a Bucky apropiadamente. Su cara está la mitad en la sombra, la mitad iluminada por la luz cálida que sale de la puerta trasera y con su cabello peinado hacia atrás en un moño, las líneas de sus pómulos caen en un imposible contraste con un cuchillo afilado. Sus ojos atrapan el reflejo de la luz de su cigarrillo, y Sam piensa que esto es lo que Steve tiene que ver todo el tiempo. Alguien que no conoce absolutamente, con ojos encendidos. Atrapado para siempre en los veintiséis años. Steve luce joven, Sam lo sabe, más joven de lo que es gracias a los beneficios del Dr. Erskine, pero Bucky es hermoso de una manera que Steve no lo es. Huesos afilados, desaliñado y sonriente, la muerte oculta detrás de cada sonrisa.

"Sí," Sam concuerda. "Sí, lo hago. Sólo un mortal, es lo que soy. Viviendo en esta casa, que es suficiente para darle a un chico un complejo".

"Me gusta," Bucky dice distraídamente, y luego se sorprende, muerde su labio. "Quiero decir-"

"Te agrado," Sam se burla "no puedes retractarte", e incluso empuja el hombro de Bucky, ignorando el frío.

"Hmm," Bucky dice, amenazadoramente, "No puedo imaginar por qué Steve nunca pensó que eras una buena persona, Sam Wilson."

" _Steve_ ", Sam comienza y no termina.  _Steve me ama. Steve te ama. Steve nos ama a los dos, y odia hacerlo. Odia que no puede proteger a cualquiera de los dos, no importa cuántas veces él rece._ "Lo que sea", dice en cambio, indiferente. "Soy una persona muy agradable. Tú no estarías viviendo aquí si no lo fuera."

"Eso es verdad," Bucky está de acuerdo, lo toma en serio. "Me retracto. Gracias."

"Bueno, quiero decir, no es como si vinieras con deudas por todas partes" Sam se encoge de hombros, y la boca de Bucky se tuerce como si él no debería encontrarlo divertido, pero lo hace de cualquier manera. "Hey, de todos modos, ¿tú tomas café?"

"No," dice Bucky, "pero puedo. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?" Sam le pregunta, aburrido, con la sangre agitada. "Siento como si saliéramos poco de aquí." Bucky lo considera por un momento. Fuma lo último de su cigarrillo.

"Claro", dice, después de otro latido. Pisa la colilla con el talón. "Dios bendiga al siglo XXI, eh. Cafeterías abiertas toda la noche".

"Ideal para noctámbulos," dice Sam, solemne, y mira el azul de los ojos de Bucky suavizarse cálidamente con la broma. "Tendría que llevarte a un bar de lo contrario," y eso hace que Bucky se sorprenda un instante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Probablemente no es conveniente," dice, seco "dada mi condición, y todo. Los grupos grandes de personas. Las bajas inhibiciones. Sudor. La sangre latiendo rápido. Pero el café puedo manejarlo".

 _La sangre latiendo rápido_ , Sam piensa cuando él los conduce a través de la oscuridad de la noche, y sabe que Bucky sabe cada vez que el corazón de Sam late en su garganta.

 

Cae en un patrón de quedarse despierto muy tarde, tomando la siesta a través del calor de la tarde. Se levanta temprano sólo para cubrir las cosas con Steve en su carrera por la mañana, pero no puede dejar de bostezar más de lo que solía, y Steve le da una fuerte mirada como si él está preocupado. No dice nada, simplemente desliza una taza de café hirviendo por el banco, y Sam lo sorbe, deja que queme su boca. Aprieta el hombro de Steve como si eso le fuera a tranquilizar.

"¿Qué haces?" Sam le pregunta en la tranquilidad de la siguiente noche. "Me refiero a cuando estamos dormidos. Cuando todo el mundo está dormido. ¿Qué  _haces_?"

 

"Leo", Bucky se encoge de hombros "de historia, teoría política. Dostoyevski, practico mi ruso. Acabo de terminar  _Dientes Blancos_. Resulta que en el Internet se pasa un buen momento. He pensado en retomar el piano de nuevo, pero parece grosero, hace mucho ruido por la noche. Puede molestar a mis mejores anfitriones." Él jala sus mangas abajo, pone un cigarrillo en la boca y lo deja apagado, colgando entre sus labios. Mira en la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué haces cuando estoy dormido?"

"Me siento en el sol" Sam dice. "Corro. Voy a misiones, a veces con Steve. Actualmente no tanto, pero quizá volveremos a ello. Solía trabajar en la VA (Veterans Affairs), pero supongo que está en suspenso por ahora." Piensa al respecto. Ríe un poco. “Recupero el sueño."

"Oh," Bucky arrastra la palabra, estirando la vocal. Enciende su cigarrillo. "¿Pierdes el sueño por mí, amigo?"

"Sí, me tienes despierto más tarde de lo que debería estar," Sam concuerda y Bucky se ríe, suave. "En serio, aunque, ¿no te aburres?" Pregunta, y aprieta el hombro de Bucky igual que lo hizo con Steve en la cocina por la mañana.

"He estado vivo cien años," dice Bucky, "y sólo he vivido los dos últimos, el aburrimiento no es algo con lo que estoy familiarizado, cariño. ¿Pero qué sugieres? ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ haces cuando estás aburrido?"

Sam piensa en ello. Ríe de nuevo. "Cocino," dice, irónico. "Recetas de mi madre. Pollo frito, panqueques de mantequilla. Coles. Steve ha tratado de que haga carne en trozos".

"Estás bromeando," Bucky dice. "Carne en trozos. Ese jodido chico, él tiene el peor gusto en el mundo. Así que cocina, ¿eh? ¿Lo recomiendas como una forma para pasar las horas?"

"Claro", Sam dice y bosteza, no puede dejar de bostezar. Han pasado dos horas y la noche es tranquila como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Bucky lo mira muy suave.

"Sam", dice, " ve a la maldita cama, cariño", y Sam lo hace, tropieza al baño para cepillarse los dientes y luego se arrastra bajo las sábanas, con los pies adormecidos y adolorido como un niño pequeño por estar despierto un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando se levanta a la mañana siguiente, en la barra hay una taza de café recién hecho y una pila de panqueques todavía calientes. Sam se sienta en la mesa, y termina su primer panqueque cuando Steve aparece, y su mirada de confusión es preciosa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Steve pregunta: "¿Hiciste el desayuno?"

"Nah," dice Sam. Pone otro panqueque en su plato. "Bucky".

"Él ni siquiera  _come_ ", dice Steve, confundido, "¿por qué él-"

"Es una larga historia," Sam le dice tranquilamente, y esconde su sonrisa. Come sus panqueques. Son dulces, perfectamente esponjosos, el café bien preparado, y él sabe profundo y verdadero que esto es un regalo para él.

 

"Sam", Steve le dice vacilante, en una tarde de verano. Están sentados en el pórtico trasero, con una jarra de té helado entre ellos, y Sam está sin camisa, se estira y toma el calor.

"¿Hmm?", pregunta, soñoliento y satisfecho, y Steve está en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Vas a tener cuidado..., ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bucky siempre ha sido encantador cuando él quiere serlo", Steve dice, y suena tranquila y todavía resignado y afligido.

"Sí, él es un tipo divertido," Sam está de acuerdo, "nunca me dijiste eso, Rogers," y Steve suspira. Toca el hombro de Sam y tira de su mano, Sam se gira para mirarlo.

"Quiero decir que," Steve dice "tienes que recordar, Sam, porque él no es-" Él se corta antes de que pueda decirlo, pero Sam sabe lo que diría.  _Él ya no es Bucky. No como él solía ser. Lo vaciaron y lo llenaron de propósito sin gloria. Él es algo que lleva el rostro de mi amigo, y lo amo, todavía, pero me preocupa, Sam, ten cuidado, se cuidadoso._

"Él te rastreo, en Bucarest," Steve le dice en lugar de eso, después de otro silencio. Cuidadoso, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras. "A ti, no a mí. Tuvo que haber sabido dónde estaba, mi apartamento en DC, pero él no vino hasta aquí hasta que no estuvo al tanto de los dos. Al igual que tal vez él entró por ti. Veo la forma en que te mira. Como si estuviera fascinado, como si él  _quisiera_ \- no sé, Sam, eso es peligroso, es simplemente  _peligroso._  Te estoy poniendo en peligro."

 

"Voy a estar bien," dice Sam, porque él no sabe lo que Steve está averiguando. O él no sabe, y es ridículo.  _Encantador_. Esos celos crecen de nuevo, Steve amoroso y ardiendo inmediatamente. Se pregunta si Steve se lo espera, resignado a ello, sólo esperando ver las marcas de mordidas en el cuello de Sam como si fuera inevitable. Es estúpido.

 

Esa noche Bucky se levanta cuando Sam se mete. El sol se ocultó, y Bucky luce somnoliento, despeinado de una forma que Sam encuentra entrañable por cuán humano es. No tenía idea de que era posible despeinarse en un ataúd.

"Hueles como el sol," Bucky murmura bajo, y Sam de repente se siente imprudente a pesar de la cara de preocupación de Steve.

"Fue agradable salir," él concuerda con tranquilidad, camina más cerca y observa las expresiones de Bucky, las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos. Sam sigue sin camisa, puede sentir el escalofrío del sudor secándose en el pecho y los hombros. La cosquilla de calor justo donde lo ha tomado al borde de una quemadura. Bucky mira y mira, arrastra su mirada hacia abajo sobre Sam como un contacto físico, y Sam se estremece de nuevo, sólo un poco. Atrapado en ello, como si Bucky se hubiera atrevido. Jugando consigo mismo en la línea.  _Vamos_ , piensa. _Hazlo. Demuestra que Steve tiene razón._  La mirada de Bucky se agudiza, con los ojos azules tan jodidamente brillantes en la sombra del pasillo, y ladea la cabeza, mira el rosario que cuelga alrededor del cuello de Sam.

"Este era de Steve," Bucky dice, alcanzándolo y sin tocarlo _,_  con los dedos más cerca de la piel de Sam que de la plata del crucifijo. "Él debe amarte para dártelo. Es todo lo que le quedaba de su madre, y él siempre ha sido devoto."

"Aún lo es," dice Sam. Pensando en el pulgar de Steve en la desgastada cruz irlandesa, en sus oraciones susurradas en el silencio de la noche, y Bucky lo mira serio.

"¿Crees que no lo  _sé_?", exige, "tú piensas que no reconozco el mío- eso también era todo lo que tenía de mi madre. Ella me lo envió mientras me tenían en una mesa. Esperándome en las cartas en el campamento, y yo ni siquiera podía tocarlo. Un maldito consuelo espiritual y ni siquiera podía tocarlo, simplemente lo dejé caer en la cama de Steve hasta que lo tomó él mismo. Yo lo observaba, un centenar de veces. Miles.  _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti, Amen_. Empezó a rezar el rosario dos veces, para compensar mis transgresiones. Él pensó que había perdido mi fe, ¿sabías eso? Mi maldita  _fe_. Era menos que eso. Más. Cerca del final, ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Ellos lo hicieron en la luz solar, lo construyeron de oro y brillo, y yo ni siquiera puedo soportar la luz del día sin que me queme. Había caído mucho antes de caer".

 _Fue casi un alivio,_  Sam escucha a Steve decir, y lucha por mantener su semblante.

 

"¿Cómo sobreviviste en los Comandos?" Sam le pregunta: "¿Cómo ocultaste lo que-"  _lo que eras,_  piensa,  _lo que eres_ , y la boca de Bucky se curva hasta que se ríe suave y amargo.

 

"Oh, cariño", suspira, "hay peores monstruos que yo en una guerra", y él es tan pálido, sus labios tan rojos y llenos, es terriblemente hermoso. Sam se estremece una y otra vez, se balancea un poco hasta que pueda sentir el frío del cuerpo de Bucky, lo que sería el calor del cuerpo de cualquier otra persona.  _Cariño,_  piensa, y ama cómo suena en los labios de Bucky. Se pregunta si esto es Bucky arrastrándolo, o algo más, algo oscuro ardiendo entre ellos.

"Él debe amarte," Bucky dice de nuevo, "para mantenerte a salvo de mí", y luego presiona sus dedos en la cruz, hace una mueca de dolor. Los aleja y Sam ve que están llenos de ampollas rojas y en carne viva. Sanan inmediatamente.

 

 

Algo a lo que Sam no se acostumbra a es cuán silencioso puede ser Bucky. Ligero sobre sus pies, y Sam está bastante seguro de que él trata la respiración como opcional. Cada vez que Sam se asusta porque Bucky está de pie, quieto y en silencio en la sombra, Bucky sonríe como satisfecho de ver a Sam brincar. Está en el baño una mañana, temprano, todavía medio dormido mientras se cepilla los dientes y se afeita. Gira para agarrar una toalla, la cuchilla aún se mantenía cerca de su rostro, y Bucky está de pie detrás de él como esperando pacientemente su turno en el lavamanos. Sam no grita, pero está cerca de hacerlo. Tiene que tomar una respiración profunda, deja caer la navaja.

" _Jesús_ , casi me das un ataque al corazón", se queja. Bucky sonríe.

"Lo siento", dice, no suena especialmente a que lo lamenta, y Sam rueda los ojos.

"¿Es necesario poner una jodida campana sobre ti, o algo así?"

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentes," Bucky dice, arrogante, inclinando la cabeza. Sam lo mira más de lo que debería, porque maldición, el hombre tiene la estructura ósea. Toca su mejilla con la humedad de la espuma del jabón.

"Creo que hiciste que me cortara” dice, y Bucky niega con la cabeza.

"Estás bien," dice. "Lo sabría." Y él lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría, así que Sam recoge de nuevo la navaja y termina su afeitado. Da miradas en el espejo para mirar a Bucky, excepto que no hay nadie en la reflexión.

"Hoy estás despierto hasta tarde," murmura, "¿no puedes dormir?"

"Tú te levantaste temprano", Bucky dice. "Estoy camino a la cama. Sólo quería lavarme los dientes primero".

"Oh," Sam se da cuenta, "bien, lo siento" y se recorre para hacer espacio en el tocador. Bucky se desliza, comienza a cepillarse los dientes muy casual y Sam se da cuenta que Bucky robar miraditas hacia Sam en el espejo. Trata de ignorarlo. Mantiene sus manos con constante cuidado, ya que cortarse en este momento no es una buena opción. Frota las yemas de los dedos por la mandíbula y las mejillas, comprobando que nada se le haya olvidado, y se enjuaga la cara con agua tibia, salpica en un poco de loción. Bucky se inclina y escupe, pone el cepillo de dientes en su lugar. Limpia la pasta de dientes de su boca, y se gira para salir.

"Nunca te afeitas, eh," dice Sam, como si tal vez él no quiere que Bucky se vaya todavía. Bucky parpadea con sorpresa.

"En realidad no," concuerda. Toca la leve capa de barba en su mandíbula. "Crece muy despacio. Un afeitado me dura un mes, quizás, pero aun así es un fastidio cuando no puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo. En realidad no vale la pena".

"Hmm," Sam dice. Le da una mirada de arriba a abajo. "Puedo ver cómo eso sería un problema. ¿Nunca conseguiste un afeitado con un barbero, hombre? "

"Los espejos tienden a delatar a la gente," Bucky dice secamente. Se inclina hacia atrás contra el tocador. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás ofendido por mi aspecto desaliñado?"

"Sí, en realidad le estás haciendo daño a mis ojos," Sam le dice, "no puedo ni mirarte, es tan terrible." Levanta sus dedos a la mandíbula de Bucky, traza la barba áspera. Siente que raspa contra su toque. "Oye, ¿quieres ..."

"Quiero un montón de cosas, Sam Wilson," Bucky murmura, de pronto luciendo somnoliento, lánguido. "Pero si estás ofreciendo darme un afeitado, yo no diría que no."

Sam debería decir que no. Debe dejar que Bucky vaya a la cama, debe ir a correr, debe hacer el café y despertarse, y dejar de acercarse más y más a la llama.

"Está bien", dice en su lugar. "Sí, Por qué no. Quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?”

"Algo que se me da bastante bien," Bucky dice, y él es tan quieto que incluso no está respirando mientras Sam se inclina, abre el grifo de agua caliente y moja la toalla, la arrastra sobre las mejillas de Bucky. Hace espuma con el gel de afeitar y lo aplica con los dedos, tratando de ignorar el calor de su piel para protegerse del frío de la mandíbula de Bucky.

Bucky mira como Sam comienza a deslizar la navaja sobre su mejilla. Deja que Sam toque su mandíbula, empuja la cara hacia un lado y se inclina hacia la navaja. Sam se inclina hacia adelante para volver a abrir el grifo, enjuaga el jabón de la navaja y Bucky se mueve. Levanta su mano del tocador donde se sostenía, y la coloca deliberadamente en la cadera de Sam.

"Continúa" Bucky susurra, tranquilo, y Sam asiente con la cabeza. Está todavía en los pantalones de chándal con los que duerme, y Bucky cepilla con su pulgar sobre la piel desnuda justo por encima de la cintura. Toca el hueso de la cadera de Sam como una caricia, y hace que Sam se deslice más cerca, hasta que apenas hay espacio entre ellos. Sigue con el afeitado, en trazos largos y suaves. Enjuaga la navaja de nuevo. Presiona sus dedos en el labio inferior de Bucky para que pueda pasar la navaja de afeitar por debajo y traza el agujero en la barbilla de Bucky. Cuando retira los dedos, Bucky lame su labio. Lo chupa y luego lo libera, rápido, y Sam lo toca de nuevo, no puede evitarlo. Pasa los dedos por la barbilla de Bucky y por su mandíbula, por el bulto de la nuez de Adán. Por el hueco en la base de la garganta, donde estaría el pulso de cualquier otra persona.

"Me estás tocando," Bucky respira. "Mi boca, Sam."

"Sí," Sam concuerda. "Sí." Ha terminado el afeitado; debe agarrar la toalla y enjuagar la espuma. Dejar que vaya a la cama ya.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?" Bucky pregunta, y Sam no lo sabe. No tiene ni puta idea, pero  _Cristo,_  sabe que es lo que quiere.

"Terminé", dice en su lugar, "Déjame enjuagar el jabón."

"¿Tienes alguna idea," Bucky dice de nuevo, enigmático, "lo que estás haciéndome?" Y sus pupilas quedan oscuramente dilatadas cuando Sam limpia su cara. Sam tira la toalla en el lavamanos, y Bucky simplemente acaricia la cadera de Sam un poco más, casi ausente.

"Tienes que ir a la cama," Sam le dice, "el sol salió." Pero él tiene las dos manos plantadas en el tocador, presionando a Bucky ahí, y no retrocede como debería.

"Puedo sentirlo", Bucky lo admite. Desliza un poco su mano hacia arriba, hasta que ésta descansa en la cintura de Sam. Frío en su piel. Sam se estremece, y Bucky lo deja ir. Espera que Sam se aleje, y él no lo hace. "No es de extrañar que le estés dando a Steve una úlcera por estrés," dice Bucky, sonriendo de lado como si eso fuera divertido. "No tienes sentido de jodida autoprotección, Wilson."

"Tal vez no siento que la necesite," Sam sugiere y se aleja unos pasos, lentos y deliberados.

"Tal vez," Bucky concuerda. "He visto conejitos así. Con los ojos tan abiertos y  que no corren incluso cuando están justo en las malditas mandíbulas del lobo." Bosteza, y Sam ve sus dientes, derechos y muy blancos. "Dios, estoy cansado."

"Duerme bien," Sam dice. Toma suavemente la mejilla de Bucky con la palma como si tuviera bien, y observa cómo los ojos de Bucky se cierran con el toque. "Te veré esta noche."

Cuando regresa de correr y sale de la ducha, observa el rosario en su cómoda. Jala una camiseta, y lo mira, abotona su camisa, y lo mira, y no se lo pone.

 _No tienes sentido de autoprotección,_ piensa en Bucky diciéndolo, y es verdad, siempre ha sido cierto, eso se fue por la ventana cuando Riley cayó del cielo.

 

No toma mucho tiempo para que Steve lo descubra. Días, no semanas. Sam regresa de un viaje a la ciudad y corre arriba para agarrar su libro. Su puerta está abierta, la habitación sombría por la luz de la tarde. Sam ha visto pinturas de santos, y la forma en que la luz golpea la cara de Steve es igual. Caravaggio, toda la luz y la sombra, la línea de su nariz y sus pómulos y el mentón en un elegante contraste claro-oscuro. Él está de pie en la habitación de Sam, con la mirada baja, como si estuviera esperando.

Hay un rosario en sus manos. Sam lo reconoce.

"Dejaste de llevarlo", Steve dice. Suena vacío. Sam está todavía en la puerta.

Podría decir que fue un error. Que él sólo lo olvidó, eso es todo, que se lo quitó antes de ducharse y se olvidó de ponérselo de nuevo.

No lo dice. Él sabe que no lo hizo, y Steve sabe que él no lo hizo, y Sam lo ama demasiado como para mentirle.

"Sí", dice en su lugar. "Lo hice."

"No estoy  _jodiendo_ ," Steve soltó. "Él luce humano. No lo es."

"Tú eras el único que estaba desesperado por encontrarlo", Sam señala, "Steve, vamos, si realmente pensabas que él era una amenaza ya habrías utilizado la bala", y Steve se queda en blanco.

"Está bien", dice finalmente. Se sienta en la cama de Sam, con los hombros curvados. "Está bien. Sí. Eso- no puedo, Sam,  _no puedo._  Pero si te hace daño, lo haré".

"No soy una estúpida polilla atraída por una llama," Sam le dice a Steve, sabiendo incluso que lo él dice no es cierto. "Yo no- ¿crees que me voy a quemar? Vamos, Steve, sabes que soy más inteligente que eso".

"Sé que eres inteligente," Steve está de acuerdo. "Sé lo que es amar el riesgo, Sam. Caminar justo en el borde para que tu cuerpo puede sentir la caída. Tú y yo tenemos la misma manera. Y sé lo que él ha hecho, ese es el asunto. No se puede olvidar ".

"Confío en él", Sam dice, con un nudo en la garganta, "tengo que hacerlo, Steve, él  _vive_  con nosotros, confío en él", y Steve levanta la mirada, sonríe con cansancio.

 

"Me alegra que uno de nosotros lo haga," dice, y Sam piensa que esto no es acerca de  _lo que_  Bucky es, en absoluto, sino sobre quién es él, el extraño que él es para Steve.  _¿Recuerdas-?_  le había dicho a Bucky, diez o cien veces, y Bucky no lo hizo, Bucky nunca recuerda, Bucky no es el hombre tan terrible que Steve quiere que sea. Si recordara, Sam piensa, no importa qué tan afilados sean sus dientes.

 

"Steve piensa que debería tener miedo de ti", dice Sam, afuera en el pórtico entrada la noche y sin paciencia dada la forma en que todos hablan de ello. Bucky fuma el cigarrillo, y luce pensativo.

"Steve tiene razón", dice finalmente. “ _Deberías_."

 

"Porque ¿qué?, ¿me vas a hacer pedazos si bajo mi guardia?", Sam pregunta. "Vamos, te conozco."

"¿Lo haces?", Bucky dice. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Sabes lo que soy? ¿Lo qué he hecho? ¿Lo que me hicieron? "

"Leí el archivo-" Sam comienza, y Bucky hace un ruido fuerte.

"El  _archivo_ ", dice. "Ellos no pusieron todo en el archivo, cariño. Leíste sobre los experimentos, probablemente. Las misiones".

 

"Ellos te probaron," dice Sam, compungido. "La luz del sol, la plata y el agua bendita." No menciona las misiones. ¿Qué hay que decir?  _Sembraste el terror durante medio siglo. La cosa sobre que las madres advierten a sus hijos._ "Querían saber lo que podrías soportar."

"Aún tengo las cicatrices", dice Bucky, y él está tranquilo, tan tranquilo. "Apuesto que no dicen nada acerca de los niños."

"¿Niños?" Sam pregunta, porque no, no había nada acerca de los niños. Piensa, brevemente, Hydra haciendo un ejército con pequeñas e inocentes niñas rubias, con los ojos abiertos y llenas de dientes afilados. Encaja con lo que sabe de Natasha, después de todo. Construida en el fuego y la sangre, y él todavía lo ve en sus ojos cuando ella está cansada.

“Creo que no," Bucky murmura. "Verás, yo tenía demasiado control para lo que ellos querían. Seguía humano en mi mente. Me tuvieron que romper, Sam, ellos me tuvieron tres meses sin comer, el  _hambre_ , eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Estaba loco por ello. Tres meses, y luego me desataron en una habitación llena de niños".

"¡Oh Dios mío!", Sam susurra, y Bucky asiente.

"Ellos lo filmaron", dice fríamente. "Eso fue peor. No es el hambre, no es la sangre. Tales niños pequeños, eso fue suficiente para que tomaran ventaja, había estado hambriento durante tanto tiempo. Comí hasta hartarme. Lo filmaron, y luego reprodujeron las imágenes en mi celda hasta que fue todo lo que pude ver. Lo que yo era. Lo que soy. Lo acepté después de eso. Cumpliendo como lo querían. No había nada en mí para dejar de luchar. No soy humano desde hace mucho tiempo, cariño, y Steve tiene razón, tú deberías estar asustado, deberías alejarte."

El rosario todavía está en la cómoda de Sam cuando se va a la cama esa noche. Lo mira desde hace mucho tiempo, y no se lo pone. Otra opción, y tal vez es una mala, tal vez Steve tiene razón. Ha estado sujeto a las alas hechas de cera, volando demasiado cerca del sol sólo para sentir la quemadura de la adrenalina desde que Riley cayó. Tal vez no estaría tan mal dejar que algo lo consuma.

 

  
Un par de noches más tarde Sam hace la cena, corta verduras y canta en voz baja cuando el cuchillo se resbala. Maldice y deja caer el cuchillo, revisa el daño, y cuando mira hacia atrás Bucky está en la puerta de la cocina con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te cortaste", dice, bajo, y Sam de pronto es consciente de la sangre en el cuchillo y de las gotas de la misma sangre en la tabla de cortar.

"Sí", dice, "sólo un rasguño. Voy a estar bien, hombre."

"Déjame ver," Bucky dice, y Sam extiende su mano para que Bucky la revise. Se inclina lentamente, muy deliberadamente, como si estuviera señalizando cada movimiento, y Sam se pregunta cuánto control está ejerciendo ahora mismo, la forma en que él es muy cuidadoso de no respirar.

"¿Ves?" Sam dice cuando Bucky miró su dedo, "apenas un rasguño, creo que viviré", y Bucky sonríe, toca la punta de los dedos hasta la muñeca de Sam.

"Espera", le dice a Sam, "Vuelvo en un segundo", y en realidad no es mucho más tiempo que treinta segundos antes de que él está de vuelta, llevando el antiséptico y bolas de algodón.

"No tienes que hacerlo," Sam protesta, "en serio, no es-" y Bucky muerde su labio.

"Sólo déjame, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," Sam está de acuerdo. "Bien, seguro, lo que sea." Mira a Bucky limpiar la sangre del corte, la bola de algodón empapada de Dettol le pica lo suficiente para que sisee un poco. En realidad, no es más que un rasguño; que es bastante profundo, la sangre brota de nuevo una vez que está limpio, y Sam no puede dejar de mirar la cara de Bucky. Él está profundamente concentrado, pegando un poco la punta de la lengua en la comisura de la boca, y Sam se ríe, suave e involuntariamente. Bucky levanta la vista debajo de sus pestañas, hace una cara que Sam reconoce como rubor, o lo que sería ruborizarse en una persona con la sangre suficiente para colorear sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?", dice, agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba otra vez, y Sam sonríe.

"Nada", responde, "no es nada. Eres lindo cuando estás jugando al doctor, eso es todo", y es en ese momento que Steve aparece, teniendo sangre y las manos de Bucky sobre las Sam a simple vista, siguiendo vigilante y con inquietud cautelosa. "Steve", Sam lo reconoce, y Steve casi no lo mira. Sólo sigue mirando fijamente a Bucky, cómo él está tocando a Sam, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Sam para que pueda inclinar el dedo a la luz.

"Buck", dice, bajo y con advertencia, y Bucky gira como si él no supiera que Steve estaba allí. Está fingiendo, por supuesto que está fingiendo, él lo habría sabido desde el segundo en que Steve apareció. El latido del corazón de Steve es lo suficientemente fuerte que Sam casi puede oírlo.

"Hey, Steve," dice Bucky. Sonríe e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Escuchaste eso? Sam piensa que soy  _lindo._ "

"Creo que necesitas dar un paso atrás", Steve dice tranquilo, y los dedos de Bucky se aprietan momentáneamente en la muñeca de Sam.

"Sólo estoy poniendo una bandita," dice suavemente. "Es temática de Cap América." Y lo es, la bandita que Bucky abrió y puso alrededor del dedo de Sam es roja y azul con una estrella en el medio, y Sam sonrió porque eso es jodidamente ridículo.

"Es peligroso, Buck," dice Steve, y se aleja, con los hombros tensos. Bucky aprieta la muñeca de Sam una última vez, acaricia su pulgar sobre el punto del pulso de Sam. Lame sus labios y luce como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, y luego mira la tabla de cortar, con la brillante sangre escarlata. Moja la punta de su dedo meñique en una de las gotas, y se lo lleva a la boca. Lo lame. Sonríe secretamente a Sam, y Sam todo puede pensar es que, _Jesucristo_ quiere la boca de Bucky sobre la suya.

 _Peligroso_ , oye decir a Steve, y eso sólo hace que su corazón lata más rápido, deseándolo.

 

Sam y Steve no habían estado tomando misiones, estando fuera de servicio durante meses mientras rastreaban a Bucky a través de Europa y después mientras se acostumbraban a su presencia en la casa, pero eso no pudo durar para siempre.

"¿Estás dentro?" Steve pregunta una mañana, deslizando el archivo por la mesa hacia él, y maldita sea,  _maldita sea_ , Sam sabe que eso significa que tendrá sus malditas alas de regreso.

"Seguro", concuerda, casual. Él ha estado de regreso desde la primera vez que Steve le preguntó.

El primer vuelo y la emoción de ello es tan jodidamente increíble que Sam está mareado por la siguiente media hora. Es una misión sencilla pero aun así les lleva todo el día, y al finalizarla Steve hace una mueca y se gira hacia Sam, y Sam puede ver lo que está a punto de decir.

"Es necesario que des un informe," dice, preventivo, y Steve asiente.

"Lo siento," dice, "Realmente debo hacerlo, será-"

"Demasiado tiempo, sí, lo entiendo. Tú te quedas aquí en la Torre, yo iré a ver cómo está nuestra casa de huéspedes, no te preocupes." Él toma el ascensor en el Quinjet con Clint, consigue que lo dejen a media hora de la ciudad sólo para que tenga una excusa para volar un poco más de tiempo en el frío crepúsculo de la tarde. Aterriza en el patio, y se ruboriza cuando ve a Bucky ya fuera en el pórtico.

"Te extrañé cuando me levanté," dice Bucky, sacudiendo la ceniza de su cigarrillo. "Steve está de regreso del lado de la justicia, ¿eh?"

"Tú sabes, realmente no creo que alguna vez la haya dejado", dice Sam y pliega sus alas, toma el cigarrillo de Bucky para darle una calada simplemente porque puede hacerlo. De un manotazo, Bucky lo agarra de nuevo.

"¿La misión fue bien?"

"Estuvo bien," Sam concuerda, "fue-" y algo de placer del vértigo debe de mostrarse en su rostro todavía, porque Bucky sonríe.

"Mírate", Bucky dice, " _Dios_ , cariño, mírate, eres un maldito ángel", y Sam se ríe, extiende sus alas y se eleva en el aire. Cuando aterriza de nuevo, Bucky lo observa, pensativo. Fuma otro cigarrillo. "He destruido uno de esos," dice. Tranquilo y naturalmente como si no sintiera culpa por ello. "¿No es cierto?"

"Sí," Sam responde, "lo destruiste." Nunca sabrá con exactitud lo que Bucky recuerda de entonces. Lo que Bucky dice es como una alucinación, dolorosamente brillante y difícil de seguir. Destellos de la memoria, colores vivos, calor y dolor, y siempre con sed, ardiendo y quemando.

"Me alegra que las tengas de nuevo," Bucky dice, apaga su cigarrillo y se va hacia dentro. Sam le sigue, se quita su exo-traje y luego la camisa, se mete en la ducha antes de que el esfuerzo del día pueda alcanzarlo lo suficiente para que lo tire. Se pone una sudadera y una camiseta limpia, baja las escaleras y encuentra un plato de sopa caliente para él en la mesa.

"Cocinaste,” dice bobamente, con la adrenalina desvaneciéndose, y Bucky asiente. Lo mira comer, y Sam siente que su cansancio se desvanece con lo caliente de la comida. Cuando termina, simplemente se siente bien. Relajado, como no lo ha estado en meses. Toma su plato y lo coloca en el fregadero, se va a al living y enciende la televisión. Está a punto de sentarse, pero Bucky está todavía siguiéndolo, frunciendo el ceño un poco, y Sam enarca sus cejas.

"¿Qué pasa, hombre?"

"Te conozco," dice Bucky. "Actúas como si fueras más inteligente que Steve. Pero eres sólo un adicto al peligro.  _Alas_ , eh. "

 

"Me gusta la quemadura," Sam se encoge de hombros, y luego, algo acerca de las expresiones de Bucky le hace querer ser honesto en una forma en que normalmente no lo es. "Cuando estoy volando es lo más cerca que puede llegar a caer. El viento frío en mi cara y el miedo a ello, tú nunca... No estamos hechos para tener alas. Nos aferramos a la tierra, nuestros cuerpos lo  _recuerdan._  Tú lo empujas más allá de eso y tu cuerpo se aferra al terror incluso mientras vas subiendo y subiendo y subiendo. Un sudor frío corriendo por tu columna, y nada más que la adrenalina hasta que estés loco de ella, jodidamente  _mareado_ , después de eso Riley y yo follábamos tan duro que no podía respirar."

"Sí", Bucky dice bajo. "Justo como dije. Un maldito adicto al peligro, Wilson, quieres besar la muerte y grabar tu boca en ella," y eso hace que Sam lleve su mirada a la boca de Bucky, y entonces él no puede mirar hacia otro lado. Bucky deja caer su boca abierta, suave y atractivo. Con la lengua en la punta de los colmillos como si él supiera lo que Sam está pensando, atrapa el labio inferior debajo de sus dientes frontales y sonríe torcidamente.

"¿Te comieron la lengua?", pregunta, y Sam parpadea.

"¿Duele?"

"No, cariño," Bucky dice, torciendo su boca como si sonriera. "Sería tan suave que ni siquiera lo sabrías."

"No lo harías..." Sam comienza, traga, mira a los ojos de Bucky y de nuevo a su boca. "No me matarías."

"No lo hago más", Bucky dice, y es  _suave_ , todo es tan suave y sigue sin aliento, y Sam llega a una decisión así de fácil.

Lo es. Siempre lo ha sido. Sam ha estado cayendo en esto desde que Bucky lo arrinconó en ese mercado, se mantuvo en esa mirada fría como la nieve.

"Muéstrame," dice y extiende su mano, Bucky lo mira por un largo momento antes de tomarla. Su piel está fresca, sus dedos largos y delicados, y toca a Sam con mucho cuidado. "Muéstrame," Sam dice de nuevo, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, y Bucky debe ser capaz de escucharlo, el retumbar de la sangre caliente bajo la superficie, porque él mira hacia arriba y sus pupilas están oscuramente dilatadas contra el azul pálido de su iris.

"Sí," está de acuerdo y levanta la mano de Sam a su boca. No muerde. Presiona un beso suave en el centro de la palma de Sam. Sus labios son llenos y suaves, la lengua caliente trazando sobre la línea vital de Sam, y Sam siente escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

"Oh," logra decir, "eso-" y Bucky deja un camino de besos hacia abajo sobre el talón de la mano de Sam, arrastra sus dientes sobre la carne de la base del pulgar y pellizca un poco. No es una mordida, no hunde sus dientes, sólo un pequeño roce afilado de dolor que está más acerca de ser una burla para Sam que cualquier otra cosa. Una  _mordida amoros_ a, piensa Sam, mareado. La boca de Bucky es tan buena, tan  _jodidamente_  buena, y puede oír su propia respiración fuerte y entrecortada. "Vamos," él dice directamente, "hazlo,  _hazlo_ , Bucky", y Bucky lo mira de nuevo por debajo de largas pestañas largas. Pone su boca en la parte interior de la muñeca de Sam, en la fina y delicada piel. Da besos y lamidas, y besos otra vez, y Sam piensa que nunca ha estado tan excitando en su vida, y luego atrapa el destello de los dientes cuando Bucky afila su boca y muerde.

 

Bucky tenía razón. No duele ni un poco. Ha tenido extracciones de sangre con el doctor que arden más que esto. Pero la  _boca_  de Bucky, santo  _cielo,_  Sam puede sentir cada pedacito de ella, su lengua y el calor de sus labios. Gime, se lamenta y quiere más, más,  _más_. Quiere a Bucky pegado a él, con su peso empujando a Sam. Quiere la fricción y el calor de un cuerpo para frotarse contra él. Quiere la boca de Bucky en su garganta.

"Oh carajo, por favor, Yo- por favor, dios,  _carajo_ ", dice, todos los patrones de pensamiento se fueron a la mierda, y Bucky se aleja, lame su labio inferior. Su boca está mojada con sangre, con  _la sangre de Sam_ , y Sam nunca ha querido nada más en su vida que dejar que Bucky lo deshaga, estremeciéndose debajo de él.

"Lo quieres," dice Bucky, como si fuera impactante, y Sam no puede ayudar, se acerca más.

"Yo quiero-", dice, y tiene que tomar una respiración profunda para pronunciar las palabras. "A ti. Te quiero."

"Oh, cariño," Bucky murmura cariñosamente y acaricia la mejilla de Sam. "Todos dicen eso."

"¿Lo hacen?"

"No", Bucky le dice. "Sólo tú. Sólo-  _dios,_  Sam, sólo tú, ¿por qué estás-" y Sam parpadea, parpadea una vez más, y rápidamente Bucky está sobre él, sosteniéndolo, con la punta de la nariz rozando la garganta de Sam. "Estoy  _tratando_ ", susurra tranquilo y lastimero, "carajo, Sam, estoy tratando tan duro para ser más que esto, Y tú-"

 

"Lo  _eres_ ", Sam dice, "siempre lo fuiste, siempre lo has sido, maldita sea, Bucky, te quiero a _ti_ ," y Bucky se le queda mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, pálido, con bordes sombreados, pestañas oscuras, y luego, _finalmente_ , sus bocas están juntas, besándose tan duro que Sam siente que sus labios se magullan.

"Demonios," Bucky dice, "demonios, de cualquier modo habría estallado en llamas de poner un pie dentro de una iglesia, puedo ser doblemente pecador", y sus manos están debajo de la camisa de Sam, las uñas raspando su piel, los dedos atrapando las caderas de Sam.

 

Sam se viene vergonzosamente rápido con el peso de Bucky sobre él, empujó la rodilla entre los muslos de Sam para hacer presión. Sus dientes se hundieron en la garganta de Sam. Sam se frota contra su muslo, se estremece y se viene precipitadamente. Todavía tiene puestos sus malditos _pantalones,_  por el amor de Dios.

 

"Oh dios," Bucky jadea en el hueco del cuello de Sam, "oh  _dios,_ puedo saborearlo", y suena destrozado, en el borde, con dificultad y necesitando. Sam hace puño el cabello de Bucky, arrastra su rostro arriba y lo besa tan rudo que siente que sus dientes rompen la piel de los labios de Bucky. "Carajo," Bucky sisea y se hace hacia atrás, "no-" y Sam observa como la abertura se cura en un instante. "Está bien, estamos bien, bésame de nuevo," Bucky se inclina, y todavía tiene un sabor de metal por la caliente sangre de Sam, pero él está jadeando en la boca de Sam, pequeñas bocanadas de aire, y cuando Sam acaricia su nuca y su cuello, y desliza de nuevo sus dedos en el cabello de Bucky y _tira_ de él, eso es todo, Bucky se viene, respirando como si quisiera llorar, como si estuviera muriendo con lo bien que se siente.

"Steve va a matarme," Bucky murmura, después. Ambos están desnudos, finalmente, tendidos en la cama de Sam, y Sam no pueden dejar de tocar y tocar, acariciando con sus dedos hacia las costillas de Bucky. Pellizca los pezones, sin hacer nada más, sólo para ver cómo jadea y se estremece. No le han tocado así en mucho tiempo, Sam piensa y no se detiene. "Él- oh  _dios-_  él finalmente va a dispararme en el corazón con esa bala que él piensa que yo no tengo idea de que la tiene, lo presiento.”

"No," Sam dice, perezoso y feliz todo el camino hasta su corazón. "Le gusta pensar que está bien dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones terribles. Por todas las veces que lo he apoyado."

"Oh, soy una terrible decisión", Bucky se burla. Besa a Sam con una mordida afilada. "Tienes razón, cariño, soy terrible para ti. Una puta mala idea en verdad." Sam sólo pone sus manos en el cabello de Bucky y tira de nuevo en la forma en que ha querido hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Escucha el ruido que Bucky hace, un gemido como si no hubiera nada mejor para él, y de pronto Sam quiere más, rueda sus caderas contra Bucky, meciéndose contra él.

"Vamos", dice. "Vamos, Barnes. ¿Me vas a follar o qué? "

" _Cariño_ ," Bucky gime, "Dios, cariño, me matarías si no estuviese ya muerto," pero está ahuecando el culo de Sam, apretándolo, y Sam sonríe casi tan afilado como Bucky puede hacerlo. Alcanza la botella del cajón de su mesita de noche.

Los dedos de Bucky le abren lentamente, con ojos oscuros como si estuviera ardiendo, y Sam respira a través de eso, reprime la demanda de que Bucky sólo lo folle ya. Por el momento Bucky está listo, el pene de Sam está duro y húmedo contra su vientre, y él se siente demasiado pequeño para su piel.

 

"Sí", jadea, "sí, sí, oh  _carajo,_ mételo", y Bucky enreda sus dedos en los de Sam, se inclina hacia él y se desliza adentro.

 

" _Sam_ ", dice, como una oración. Se sostiene firmemente. Mueve sus caderas minuciosamente, pequeños empujes que hacen efecto en él al ir más profundo, hasta que están presionados tan juntos y apretados que no hay espacio entre ellos. "Dios. Te sientes… Oh  _mierda,_  te sientes tan bien. No voy a durar, bebé, no voy a aguantar por mucho tiempo, eres demasiado bueno, eso es lo que eres. Eres tan  _caliente_ , Dios.” Es como si no pudiera parar, como si su filtro se ha ido, y a Sam le encanta.  _Le encanta_ , Dios, quiere oír esto por siempre.

 

"Cógeme” dice, "vamos, hazlo," y Bucky empuja con más fuerza, su pene llenando a Sam, el ardor del primer tirón dando lugar a que un calor líquido se agrupe en el estómago de Sam. "Sí", se queja, "  _Oh_ , sí", y Bucky lo besa suave, descansa su frente contra la de Sam. "Quiero," Sam dice, "quiero tus dientes en mí cuando me venga, muérdeme de nuevo, vamos" y eso hace que todo el cuerpo de Bucky se estremezca, Sam inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para que Bucky puede poner su boca en su garganta.

"Oh, nunca debí..." Bucky murmura, sus labios rozando la piel de Sam, y Sam se ríe, mareado, precipitándose a ello.

"Nunca voy a dejar de quererlo ahora que te tengo," concuerda, "Nunca, Bucky, te sientes tan  _bien_ ", y eso es todo, Bucky lo muerde de nuevo y el corazón de Sam latiendo tan fuerte en sus oídos es ensordecedor. Se viene lo suficientemente fuerte para que su visión se vuelva gris en los bordes y luego blanca, aprieta todo su cuerpo con ello, y Bucky debe de ser capaz de probarlo en su sangre de nuevo, la fiebre del químico de eso, porque él también se viene, jadeando el nombre de Sam como una bendición o una oración, y Sam nunca, nunca quiere renunciar a esto.

Después se va quedando dormido, con Bucky trazando sus dedos por su piel. Cuando se despierta, Bucky lo está mirando, luciendo tierno y cariñoso, y eso debería de ser raro, tal vez, pero Sam está tan inmerso en todo ello que sólo suspira y tira a Bucky más cerca.

"Hey", dice. Pone su mano sobre el pecho de Bucky. Ignora que no puede sentir el latido de un corazón. "No estás tan frío como de costumbre."

"No he estado tan caliente en setenta años," Bucky bosteza. "La sangre caliente, el calor de tu piel, _Dios,_  Sam, eres bueno para mí."

"Cuando rompí tu labio," Sam pregunta, curioso "¿es así como ..."

"Sí", dice Bucky, tranquilo y relajado. "No pongas mi sangre en tu boca, si puedes evitarlo, cariño, nada bueno sale de ella." Bosteza de nuevo y acaricia la frente de Sam, deja pequeños besos a lo largo de la línea del cabello. Sam se siente borracho de lo bueno que esto es. Como si pudiera quedarse así durante los próximos cien años.

"¿Puedes quedarte despierto después del amanecer?"

"Un poco", dice Bucky. Arrastra la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de Sam. "Pruébame. Trata y mantenme despierto." Sam puede decir cuando sucede. Los ojos de Bucky se van cerrando, su boca floja. Masculla a la mitad de su oración.

"Normalmente no lo tomas tan mal," dice Sam, reflexivo, y Bucky se esfuerza para centrarse en él, con ojos vidriosos.

"No suelo terminar agotado”, logra decir y Sam se ríe.

"El sol te marea", bromea. "Mírate, te has ido," e intenta mantener a Bucky despierto. Pellizca sus pezones otra vez, se inclina hacia abajo y aprieta sus dientes en uno y lo muerde duro. Bucky rueda sus ojos y se arquea, apretando las manos en las sábanas.

"Oh," dice, " _oh_ , cariño, oh Dios", y Sam sigue. Bucky aturdido y jadeando, luchando contra el sueño, mordiéndose el labio para dejar de hacer ruido, es tan  _jodidamente_  bueno, Sam quiere tragarse a cada gemido que hace. Cuando Bucky se viene de nuevo ni siquiera puede formar palabras. Simplemente presiona se cara contra el hombro de Sam como si estuviera abrumado.

"Ve a dormir, bebé", Sam murmura suavemente, tira las mantas sobre ellos y acaricia el cabello de Bucky. Se desvía en su propio sueño, no por mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente para que cuando se levanta está más cerca de las ocho que de las seis. Bucky se estableció en esa quietud que Sam asocia ahora con él, el pecho inmóvil, la cara pálida, y eso debería de ser preocupante, pero a Sam no le importa. Sólo le besa la mejilla, se desliza fuera de la cama y se asegura de que las cortinas queden cerradas.

 

Steve está en la cocina cuando Sam llega ahí, y se ve cansado como si aún no ha dormido.

"Interrogatorio largo, eh," Sam dice convencionalmente, y Steve se le queda mirando por un segundo, dos, diez.

"Sam", dice, " _Sam_ ", y Sam le devuelve la mirada. La mirada de Steve va a la garganta de Sam.

"No-" comienza, y Steve se pone de pie, empuja su silla en tan fuerte que hace un estruendo contra el suelo.

"¿Tienes deseos de morir o qué?" Steve pregunta, respirando con dificultad, "Sam,  _Dios_ , ¿por qué?" Y Sam sabe que él sólo está aterrado, pero la cosa es que ha tenido una mejilla presionada en la muerte desde que Riley cayó. Allí arriba sólo mirando, y Sam trabajó tan jodidamente duro en la felicidad, y la forma en que se siente cuando Bucky toca su mejilla y susurra  _cariño_  tan tranquilo, es lo más cerca que ha llegado a algo sencillo, delicado y verdadero.

 

"Está bien," dice Sam, ignorando el toque doloroso de su corazón. "Steve, vamos, está _bien_ ", y Steve se le queda mirando por un par de segundos, toma otra respiración.

 

"No está jodidamente bien," grita fuerte. "Esto- Él es-" y entonces Bucky está en la puerta luciendo cansado, con sombras oscuras bajo los ojos.

"Jesucristo, Steve, cállate, podrías despertar a un hombre de la muerte", dice, y tuerce la boca en una sonrisa de lado que es tan dulcemente burlona que Sam no puede evitar reír.

"Bastardo," Steve dice, “oportunista- maldito hijo de puta, Barnes," Bucky inclina la cabeza y hace una expresión complicada.

"Retráctate, Steven Grant, tú  _conociste_  a mi madre", dice, suave y en paz y con el cuidado de no confrontar, y es eso, nada más, lo que finalmente calma a Steve.

"Lo siento", murmura. Se ruboriza de vergüenza. "Lo siento, mierda, lo siento."

"Stevie", Bucky suspira. "Idiota, ¿realmente crees que haría esto sólo por tener la oportunidad? Me conoces, ¿no estás diciendo siempre que me conoces desde hace cien malditos años?" La boca de Steve habla sin hacer ruido y levanta sus hombros.

 

"Estás  _muerto_ ", Steve dice, "estás muerto, Buck, simplemente que aún no lo sabes", suena desesperado, lleno de dolor.

"Podrías pensar así," Bucky está de acuerdo. "Tú podrías pensar así. Muerto y aún caminando y hablando como tu mejor amigo de la infancia, eh".

"Te amé," Steve dice ahogadamente, "Te  _amé_ -" y luego se cubre la cara y se aleja. Bucky se apoya contra el marco de la puerta luciendo terriblemente viejo de pronto.

"Tiene razón", dice. "Tiene la maldita razón. Morí hace mucho tiempo, es como si mi cuerpo lo olvidó y siguió viviendo de todos modos".

"No estás muerto", dice Sam, "Tú estás..." y no sabe cómo terminar.  _Estás diferente ahora, eso es todo. Te llenaron de sangre oscura, a él lo construyeron a partir de la luz solar, las dos caras de una moneda._

"Sólo un poco enfermo, eh," dice Bucky, irónico. "Estoy un poco enfermo, eso es todo. Eso es lo que dije, allá en el '44. No te preocupes, Steve, sólo estoy un poco enfermo, voy a estar bien. Sólo sintiendo el frío. Mis ojos no pueden tomar la luz brillante. Trabajo mejor en la oscuridad, siempre lo hago. Él debió de haberme disparado cuando tuvo la oportunidad".

"Oh," dice Sam, "Oh-" Bucky se aparta del marco de la puerta y niega con la cabeza. Toca la mejilla de Sam.

"No te preocupes por esto", murmura. "No te preocupes, cariño, sólo tengo el corazón negro, eso es todo. Cansado y melancólico. Me distraeré con algo y estaremos bien. Vamos a estar bien".

"Sí," Sam concuerda, "bien", y envuelve su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bucky, deja que Bucky bese su mejilla. "Estabas fuera de combate", dice, "¿Steve realmente te despertó?" Y Bucky parece vagamente incómodo.

"No", admite, "Yo... probablemente debí de haberte dicho, pero." Toca las marcas de mordida en el cuello de Sam, con los dedos suaves. "Puedo sentir tus emociones después. Sólo un poco, sólo cuando son fuertes, no dura para siempre".

"Yo estaba alterado," Sam susurró y Bucky asintió.

"Lo suficiente como para despertar a los muertos, cariño", dice, bosteza y frota sus ojos. "Ven, acuéstate conmigo un poco. Lo necesito…"

"Sí", dice Sam, "sí, por supuesto", y él se acurruca contra Bucky cuando Bucky hace un ruido silencioso.

"No tenemos qué," murmura, inseguro. "De nuevo, quiero decir. Nosotros no tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. Debí haberte dicho esa cuestión".

"No", dice Sam, "no me importa", y se da cuenta que es verdad, no le importa. Incluso le gusta que Bucky tenga este hilo directamente a él.

 

Steve no les da su bendición, exactamente. Sólo lo ignora resueltamente, como si quizá Sam vendrá a sus sentidos y dejará de tentar a la muerte. Y eso es jodidamente estúpido, ¿no es así?, porque ahora que están de vuelta activamente en misiones, es Steve el que persigue a la muerte en cada maldita oportunidad. Sam ha intentado dejar de luchar contra ello; ese es Steve desafiando al mundo para juzgarlo, y Sam lo ama a pesar de ello y debido a ello.

"¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, o qué?" Sam le pregunta a Bucky una noche, ya que él les hace compañía en la mesa mientras Sam y Steve revisan los archivos, y Bucky se hace hacia atrás hasta que la silla se equilibra en dos patas, da a Sam una sonrisa descarada y patea la pata de la mesa.

"No," dice casual. "No lo hago más. Probablemente es lo mejor", pero hace contacto visual con Steve cuando lo dice, lo mantiene tan intenso que se siente como si fuera toda una conversación con una mirada. Steve asiente minuciosamente y Sam sabe que se ha perdido de algo, pero si se están mirando el uno al otro así y no se están gritando acerca de estar muerto y con el corazón roto, Sam no va a discutir.

Regresa en la noche y Bucky siempre besa el sudor en él, lo lame de su piel.

"Sabes a la adrenalina", dice, con la lengua trazando la línea de la garganta de Sam. "Como el sudor bajo el sol, como el calor de la batalla,  _carajo_ sabes bien", y Sam se ríe, pero deja que Bucky lo empuje en la cama.

 _En realidad no duermo en un ataúd_ , Bucky le había dicho, rodando los ojos y pretendiéndose ofendido,  _Jesucristo, Wilson, eres un tonto_ , pero él está en la cama de Sam casi todos los días. "Huele a ti", dice simplemente, parpadeando, y Sam no puede evitar sonreír y acurrucarse de nuevo en contra de él, durmiendo a través del calor del día hasta que el sol está abajo y el cielo rojo

"Buenos días," Steve dice cuando Sam se despierta y tropieza dentro de la cocina, Sam bosteza y da a Steve un golpecito en el hombro.

"Buenos días," concuerda, "¿Quieres panqueques?" Y sabe que Steve está tratando. Si él todavía reza por Sam, es lo suficientemente silencioso para que Sam no pueda oírlo, y él sabe que es Steve tratando de mantenerlo a salvo, tratando y tratando.  _Señor, abre mis labios_. Comen en silencio, con el crepúsculo como un amanecer de apertura, y cuando aparece Bucky, Steve sonríe.

"Buenos días", dice otra vez y Bucky parpadea, se pasa la mano por el cabello y le devuelve la sonrisa amplia y hermosa.

"Buenos días, Stevie", dice, y el jarabe es dulce en la boca de Sam, y él piensa que, tal vez, esto va a durar.

 

Debería haberlo sabido, tentar a la suerte...

"Consiguieron balas perforadoras," Steve dice a través de las comunicaciones, "estén alerta", y Sam lo está, lo hace, pero eso no hace la diferencia. Volar demasiado cerca del sol, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Simplemente esperando por ello. Eso no hace que duela menos.

La primera bala pasa a través de las alas de Sam. La siguiente, a través de su estómago.

"Carajo", dice Sam, "carajo,  _carajo_ ", y él está cayendo. Con el viento en la cara y respirando con dificultad. Eso duele,  _carajo_  que duele, y todo el tiempo que está cayendo, lo único que puede pensar es  _Riley._  ¿Era así como fue? ¿Él cayó así? ¿Le dolía tanto?

El desplome cuando golpea el suelo es malo. Algo se ha roto, mal por dentro, y cuando trata hay mucho ruido del que sólo se dio cuenta después.

"Caí," lo dice, tal vez innecesariamente. Su garganta duele como si hubiera estado gritando.

"Sam," Steve dice, sonando como si estuviera empujando todo hacia abajo lo más fuerte que nunca antes lo ha hecho, y ésta no es la primera vez que ha visto caer a su amigo, Sam piensa lejanamente a través de la neblina roja del dolor. Tan alejados que Steve no podría haberle atrapado, no importa lo duro que habría extendido su mano. " _Sam_. ¿Está sangrando?"

"Sí," Sam logra decir, y Steve hace un ruido terrible.

"Bucky-", dice, y Bucky entra en la línea.

"Lo tengo," concuerda, su oscura voz en el oído de Sam. "Aguanta, cariño."

"Creí que no te unías a nosotros en las misiones," dice Sam y tose. Hay sangre en su boca.

"Mentí," dice Bucky, y las cosas van oscureciéndose momentáneamente. La visión de Sam se desvanece y regresa. Bucky le localiza con la sangre en el aire. En el agua. En la propia boca de Bucky, la sangre de Sam enviando señales de socorro con tanta fuerza que debe ser brillante y caliente en la mente de Bucky. Es difícil seguir sus propios pensamientos.

"Sam," Bucky dice, de repente en el espacio de Sam, su cuerpo está ahí, sólido y real. Se quita las gafas y su máscara, arrojándolas a un lado e ignorando cómo la luz del sol enrojece su piel. "Cariño, Sam, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo", y suena tan lejano. Sam traga. Saborea el metal. Bucky lo toca y sus manos se vuelven oscuras con la sangre, la palma de Bucky en su mejilla y la mancha carmesí deslizándose en ella. Sam no puede sentir sus piernas.

"Bucky", él trata de decir y le sale en un susurro. "Tú-"

"No," Bucky le dice: "No, eso no, eso no es una  _opción,_  cariño, tú vas a vivir, juro por dios que me mataré si te vas y mueres en mí."

 

"No hay muchas opciones," dice Sam, "Me estoy quedando sin opciones aquí." Él es frío, está  _frío_ , y nada le duele pero él sabe que debe doler. Bucky se ve gris en las comisuras de su visión. Una sombra, un fantasma escapando de él, excepto que es Sam quién está escapando.

"Bucky", dice Steve, y Sam se tarda un minuto para darse cuenta de que su voz está llegando a través de los comunicadores. “Él no... él no lo está haciendo bien, eh."

"No soy un médico," Bucky dice, tosco. "Es malo, Steve." Sam no es un doctor tampoco. Pero es _pararescue_ , y ha visto lo suficiente para saber que no saldrá de esto, excepto en un sentido. Steve se curaría de esto, tal vez. El suero tejería todo junto de nuevo. Sam es sólo un humano.

"¿Sam?” pregunta Steve, con la voz destrozada y vacía.

"Sí," Sam concuerda. Tose. "Es malo." El dolor le está acechando justo debajo del esternón, esperando golpearlo.

"Hazlo", dice Steve. "Bucky, hazlo."

“Sam-” Bucky comienza. Su voz se parte en dos. Toca la cara de Sam otra vez, presiona su frente contra la de Sam. " _Jesús_ , mi amor, no hagas esto."

"Por favor", Sam susurra. Jadea para respirar, sus oídos lo atrapan. Se está haciendo más difícil mantenerse despierto. "Yo no- yo no quiero morir, Bucky,  _por favor_ ", Bucky se hace hacia atrás y asiente.

"Sí," está de acuerdo. "Esto no va a ser agradable."

"No sé si se te das cuenta,” Sam señala, "pero nada de esto es agradable, bebé," y observa a Bucky reír igual que cuando están en el pórtico trasero compartiendo un cigarrillo. Entonces está levantando su muñeca a la boca, muerde, abriéndose para Sam. Se inclina y lo besa, con sangre negra en sus labios, y Sam la lame, sabe a óxido, a hierro y a cenizas quemadas.

"Tienes que-" Bucky dice, y jala a Sam contra su pecho, sostiene su muñeca en la boca de Sam. "Cierra los ojos, cariño, sólo no pienses en ello."

Sam no cierra los ojos. Sólo bebe y bebe, y se queda mirando hacia el cielo. El sol se ha ido abajo, una sombra en el cielo tan suave y pálida de que casi daña a Sam por verla. Comió avena para el desayuno. Una pizca de sal, un poco de jarabe, nada espectacular. Se habría cocinado algo especial si hubiera sabido que era la última cosa que iba comer. Habría ido a la playa, se habría arrojado a las olas, tendido en el sol y dejar que la sal secara su piel. Se habría quemado en el calor por última vez.

Él se está quemando.  _Duele_ , dios, duele. No sabía cuánto dolía hasta que todo dolió. Bucky lo toca como sabiéndolo, como si lo pudiera sentir, y Sam se sacude. Escalofríos y luego caliente de nuevo. Todo en su cuerpo se siente tan terrible, terriblemente mal.

 

En el siguiente par de horas se desliza dentro y fuera de la conciencia. Empujándose a estar alerta el tiempo suficiente para saber que se están moviendo, y entonces todo nadaba en su visión de nuevo y se ha ido abajo en lo negro. Nada duele, esta profundo.

 _No puedo llevarlo dentro,_  escucha decir a Bucky,  _Steve, tienes que-_  y Steve hace otro ruido, pequeño y herido.

 _Sam_ , susurra,  _Sam, adelante, vuelve a casa, ven a casa_ , y es tembloroso como una alucinación, como estar ardiendo de enfermo, pero cuando se tambalea en el interior es por su propio pie, y  _el hogar_  se instaló dentro de él como algo que había estado ausente hasta ahora.

Todavía está cubierto de su propia sangre, la piel pegajosa cuando se está secando. La ropa empapada en sangre, y se horrorizado al darse cuenta de que huele bien. El cobre en el fondo de la garganta y una quemadura como si tuviera sed y sequedad en la boca.

 _Tú pediste esto_ , él piensa, y lo hizo, lo pidió. La alternativa era peor.

La alternativa era ninguna alternativa en absoluto.

 _Pediste esto_ , piensa, una y otra vez, y se desliza abajo, abajo, abajo.

Cuando se despierta es tarde. Está limpio, acostado en sábanas blancas en su propia cama, todo tan suave contra su piel se siente como que acaba de despertar de un sueño terrible. Cuando toca su estómago con los dedos, no hay cicatrices. Steve está dormido en la silla junto a la cama, y Sam tiene un recuerdo nítido de esos días en que la situación se invirtió, cuando se sentó velar por Steve mientras su cuerpo se curaba mágica y brillantemente limpio. Es lo mismo ahora. Completamente diferente. Sam está curado, en la muerte y la vida de nuevo.

"Estás despierto", dice Bucky, suave, desde la puerta. "Qué bueno."

"Estoy…" Sam comienza, y no puede terminar. Bucky sostiene una taza y él sabe lo que hay en ella, sabe que lame hasta sus dientes, nunca ha estado tan desesperadamente sediento en toda su maldita vida.

"Lo sé, cariño," dice Bucky, sonriendo dulce y resignado y cansado. Entra, se sienta en la cama, sostiene la taza a la boca de Sam y le ayuda a beber. "Lo sé. Lo siento mucho."

No es culpa de Bucky. Él no disparó el arma, ni envió las balas a través de las alas de Sam y su cuerpo. No es culpa de nadie, y Sam todavía está aquí, y su cuerpo sabe cómo vivir incluso cuando todo es extraño y nuevo y desconocido.

Se queda dentro durante días.  _Noches_ , se corrige; de repente él y Bucky están en el mismo horario de sueño, no toman momentos aquí y allá entre sí pero comparten todas las noches largas, están dentro en la oscuridad artificial cuando sale el sol.  _Estás caliente_ , Sam dice con sorpresa la primera vez que Bucky le toca, y entonces se da cuenta. No, él está frío, eso es todo. Un frío que no puede sentir, y él entiende de repente cómo los suaves suéteres de Bucky son un truco, algo que lo hacen parecer humano cuando él no lo es tan profundamente, no fundamentalmente. La adaptación es rara. Descendió a la muerte, presionó su mejilla, y salió con todos los cambios, hasta los fragmentos más pequeños.

"No estoy pálido como tu blanco trasero, ¿verdad?", pregunta, cubriendo el terror con una risa, y Bucky sonríe de nuevo. Casi llega a sus ojos.

"No", dice, "no, Sam, eres-"  _hermoso_ , su boca lo forma, y Sam no sabe si creerlo. No puede mirarse a sí mismo. Está  _vivo_ , y no lo está, el conflicto de ello, la dualidad, es difícil acostumbrarse.

Si los ojos de Bucky se resignan, los de Steve son peores. Al principio Sam no puede ni siquiera mirarlo.  _Ellos lo hicieron en la luz solar_ , escucha a Bucky decir de nuevo,  _brillante y dorado_ , y lo entiende profundamente. Steve es demasiado brillante, y pica y duele.

"No pude salvarte,” Steve dice después de una semana de silencio, "No pude-" y Sam casi puedo saborear el remordimiento, el dolor. Su garganta está llena con eso.

"Hey", dice en su lugar. "Todavía estoy aquí, hombre. Sólo un poco diferente, eso es todo", y Steve entiende  _diferente_ , Steve entiende lo que es renunciar a su cuerpo para una transformación no deseada por completo.

"Sí," Steve concuerda, "sí. Sólo un poco diferente. Yo estaba equivocado, estaba tan- Sólo estaba tan jodidamente asustado, eso es todo. No entendía, no intentaba entenderlo, llevaba la bala como si fuera una amenaza", y luego se queda en silencio, se muerde el labio. "Él te salvó", murmura. "Él te ama, Sam. Yo no quería verlo".

Sam no contesta.  _¿Crees que todavía me ama?_  No lo pregunta.  _Ya no soy humano. Amaba mi sangre caliente, el sabor de mi sudor y el olor del sol caliente en mi piel, ¿crees que él todavía-_  y lo ahoga, y tal vez Steve puede verlo, porque toca a Sam en el hombro, suave, y Sam lo permite. Ignora la forma en que quema. Después, hay una huella de una mano como alas sobre su omóplato por horas.

 

Un mes después, Sam se despierta justo en la puesta de sol. Su habitación se ilumina albaricoque-oscuro, y Sam está sediento como solía terminar después de un día en el sol. Él bebe y deja a Bucky dormir - él nunca ha sido una persona de la mañana, Steve dice, irónico - abre la puerta y sale. Da un paseo.

Ha estado lloviendo; la acera está todavía húmeda por ello, brillando, y el aire huele a limpio. Es como si Sam nunca había visto el mundo antes. En el otro lado de la calle, una mujer con un vestido blanco llega a la ventana de un apartamento, se queda quieta durante un largo rato antes de que extienda su mano y la cierre. Ella es radiante con la luz la luz desvanecida del cielo, y el corazón de Sam duele con verla.

Cuando llega a la puerta trasera, Bucky está ahí, fumando cigarrillos justo como siempre. El resplandor de la boquilla, y Sam tiene una buena visión nocturna ahora, pueden ver los pómulos afilados de Bucky y la mandíbula, las sombras profundas bajo los ojos. Se sienta junto a él e inhala el algodón limpio, el humo del cigarrillo y la sangre, una mancha de ella en la esquina de su boca. Sam lo besa y encuentra la sangre, lame la boca limpia. Deja a Bucky respirar el humo en los pulmones que no necesitan aire.

"¿Será siempre así?", pregunta, tranquilo, susurra en la oscuridad. El aire de la noche es cálido y embriagador con el jazmín que crece en la esquina del jardín, y Sam se siente abrumado. Bucky suspira.

"Sí", dice secamente. Traga y se estremece. "Más o menos. Dale tiempo y la sangre suficiente, serás más fuerte. Capaz de salir cuando aún haya luz. Temprano por la noche, justo antes de la puesta del sol. Temprano en la mañana. momentos suaves y sin vida, y es casi como si tuvieras el sol en tu piel".

"Pero no como solía ser," dice Sam, y Bucky niega con la cabeza.

"No", concuerda, con una pena oscura. "No como solía ser."

"Tú no tienes que-" Sam comienza, y toca los dedos de Bucky, con trazos delicados hasta su muñeca. "Si no me quieres ahora que soy... No soy quien viniste a buscar, lo sé." Bucky se sacude hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido, y niega con la cabeza de nuevo.

" _No_ ", dice de inmediato, feroz. " _Jesucristo_ , Sam, no. Cómo- oh, cariño, estoy enojado conmigo mismo, es todo. Furioso de que no te atrapé. Furioso de que no lo detuve antes de que pasara. Te  _hice_  así, y si hubiera sido más rápido, tú todavía estarías vivo. Pero tú eres mío, cariño, sangre y huesos, eres  _mío_ , y no me voy a ninguna parte a menos que me lo digas".

 

"No" Sam dice, "no vas a ninguna parte, eres mío, tú me _hiciste,_ " y besa a Bucky de nuevo, posesivo, oscuro y necesitado.

Cuando entran, Steve está preparando la cena, y Sam levanta la tapa de la olla para ver lo que está haciendo, rueda los ojos.

"Veo cómo es esto", se burla, "Todavía voy a tener que cocinar para ti si quieres alguna buena comida,” y Steve se sonroja suave y bonito. Es suficiente con que Sam le bese en la boca sólo porque está alegre. Los labios se le ampollan y no le importa; Steve está nerviosa, sonrojándose más fuerte, y Bucky se ríe a carcajadas, mostrando todos sus dientes, y Sam pudo haber tentado a la suerte, cayó en la muerte, pero se levantó victorioso.

Hay flores que florecen en la oscuridad, Steve va a vivir para siempre, Bucky y Sam nunca van a morir. Sam piensa que hay peores formas de vivir y cuenta sus bendiciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfil de notcaycepollard en ao3, para que chequen sus otros trabajos http://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
> 
> Mi fanpage donde compartimos mucho winterfalcon :3 y para que te enteres de lo que yo escribo https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/


End file.
